The text of labeling on small containers, for example medicine bottles, is often relatively small and difficult to read. As a result of this difficulty, some people, particularly people with sight problems such as the elderly, misidentify the contents of such containers. If the container holds medicine, such a misidentification can obviously lead to illness or death.